


Your Heart and Soul’s Desire

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s out of his chair almost immediately, jaw tightening as she attempts to cover the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart and Soul’s Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to **itsalwaysfour** for letting me bother her  & for offering feedback. 
> 
> Title from Carly Simon's _Stuff That Dreams Are Made Of_.

“So..” The deck creaks as he hands her her glass of wine, slides into the chair across from her. “How’d the afternoon go?”

“It was busy.” Leaning forward, she taps her fork against her plate. “I had a meeting with the new investors, a conference call to Antwerp, and a stack of memos bigger than Digg’s biceps.” 

“Oh?” The corner of his mouth lifts, eyes narrowing slightly as he pretends to take her wine back. 

“Yes.” Smiling softly, she waves him away from the glass. “The only break I got was when Laurel stopped by to pick up her new comm and forced me to take five minutes for coffee.” 

“The jet setting life of a CEO is just terrible.” 

“Careful or I won’t take you to Paris next fall like I promised.” 

“But I’ve been working really hard on my French.” He crosses his arms over his chest and winks. 

She just laughs in response, eyes dancing in the fading sunlight, her head tipping back as—

She winces. 

It’s subtle, her shoulders jarring slightly, her breath hitching, but it’s enough. 

He’s out of his chair almost immediately, jaw tightening as she attempts to cover the pain. 

“What are you… Oliver, the chicken’s going to get cold.” 

“We can reheat it. Or make it into that salad you like so much. This…” Carefully he nudges her so she’s sitting sideways on her seat, hands cupping her shoulders. “Is more important.” 

There’s no use in protesting. She knows it won’t get her anywhere and, more importantly she doesn’t want it to; this feels too damn good. 

The confident yet soothing press of his fingers against her skin, his steady breath curving along her jaw. 

The warmth arcing between them. 

Taking a healthy sip of wine, she gently puts her drink down and closes her eyes. 

His hands slip under her shirt then, flex along the column of her spine.  It’s comforting, satisfying, the heat of her skin, the way her muscles contract beneath his palm. 

Stepping closer, he stops at the knot high in her back, gently kneading the tension as his lips brush across the nape of her neck. 

She sighs in response, head tipping back once more as she leans further into his embrace. 

His touch. 

“I guess…” He presses a kiss to her temple. “I’m just going to have to make daily house calls to the office.” 

“Mmm, ok. No elevator aerobics though.” 

“Fine, but your desk is fair game.” 

Laughing, she stands, her knee bumping the table as she turns and covers his smirking mouth with hers. 

He smiles against her, fingers drawing lazy circles over the small of her back as he forces himself to pull away, his forehead falling to hers. “I think..” His thumb strokes down her side, along the curve of her waist. “I’m going to have to give you a full body exam.” 

“Not if I give you one first.” She tips her head toward the house, grins. “Come on, lets go try the new shower massager…” 


End file.
